


Hazbin Hotel Clue

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Baxter and Nifty would be cute, Clue (1985) - Freeform, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Humor, Murder, Mystery, References to Clue | Cluedo, awful twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Six guests are invited to the hotel for a dinner party, only to find out that they all have one thing in common; a grudge against Lucifer. Little do they all know that this night isn’t going to go like any of them expected. Soon the bodies are piling up and suspicions are running high. But when almost everyone at the hotel has killed before, how do you pick a solid suspect?Yes, no one asked for this, but here it is anyway.Alastor is wadsworth, Charlie is Mrs Peacock, Angel Dust is Miss Scarlett, Vaggie is Ms. white, Husk is Colonel Mustard, Baxter is Professor Plum, Mimzy is Mr. Green, and im too lazy to post the rest
Relationships: Baxter/Nifty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Alastor smiled as he walked down the halls of the hotel, making sure everything was in order. He had decided to hold a dinner party for a few of its patrons and staff, and everything had to go absolutely perfect. He went into the main room, and saw Nifty dusting. “Nifty dear! You have your instructions?” he asked. “Yes sir! This is gonna be so much fun!” she smiled. “Indeed it will be! I don’t have a single doubt about that. I’m going to see how dinner is coming along,” Alastor said, before leaving the little cyclops to her work and heading to the kitchen.

On any other occasion, Alastor would have done the cooking himself, but there were so many other things he had to get done, that he had to hire someone to cook this evening. He went in the kitchen, where Helsa von Eldritch was absentmindedly following a recipe for gumbo he left out. “You didn’t poison it, did you?” Alastor asked. She rolled her eyes at him. “Not yet. You better have my fucking payment in order. I hate this,” Helsa groaned. “Rest assured my dear, you’ll get exactly what’s coming to you,” he said, as she put her earphones in and kept stirring. “Whatever. Dinner’ll be ready in five minutes,” she deadpanned. “Fantastic!” He smiled, before leaving. 

Alastor went back to the hall, over to the front door. His guests would arrive any minute. There would be six of them, not including the guest of honor. It would definitely be an entertaining evening to say the least. He waited by the door with his trademark smile, when he finally heard the first guest knock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So one by one the guests arrive, and some of them are having none of this shit, but all of them are extremely confused

Alastor got the door and smiled at the pissed off cat demon on the other side. “Ah! Husker! I’m so pleased you could make it, my friend! Do come in,” Alastor said, stepping aside. Husk stumbled in. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked. “Husker, you did remember I was hosting a dinner party today, didn’t you?” Alastor asked. “Ohhhh shit that was today? Damn I was planning not to come,” Husk muttered. Alastor chuckled and smiled down at him. “Not to worry, Husk! This evening will be worth your while. Nifty! Get Husk some champagne and anything else he needs,” he said, before she came running over. 

While Nifty was attending to Husk, there was another knock at the door. Alastor opened it and smiled at the girl on the other side, who was nearly more pissed off than Husk. “Come in, Vaggie dear! You’re expected!” he said, stepping aside for her. “What are you planning, you asshole?” she asked. “Nothing! Can’t a man host a dinner party for his companions?” Alastor asked. “Not if it’s you. Nothing good is going to happen tonight,” Vaggie said, turning away from him and making eye contact with Nifty. And if Alastor wasn’t wrong, the two girls flinched at the sight of one another.

After that, the door swung open and a cheerful blonde stepped in. “Hi everyone! Sorry if I’m late! This is going to be so much fun!” she exclaimed. “Charlie, welcome! I knew I could rely on you to be excited,” Alastor smiled. “Yeah! I think it’s so great you’re hosting this, Al!” Charlie replied. “Thank you! The only ones preparing are Nifty and I, and that Von Eldritch girl is cooking,” Alastor said, as Charlie raised an eyebrow. “Did you say-?” she started, but a knock cut her off. “Hold that thought please,” Alastor said, before going to open it.

Standing on the other side was a short blonde woman, looking around nervously. “Oh, Alastor! I do have the address right, don’t I? The party is here, isn’t it?” she asked. “Yes, Mimzy the party is here. Do come in, won’t you?” he said, stepping aside. “Alright. You’re gonna have to excuse me. I haven’t been to any parties in a while,” she said. “Not to worry, my dear. The others are a bit tense anyway,” Alastor replied. She went to get a drink, and he stood by the door waiting to open it for the next guests. 

Suddenly the door swung open, hitting Alastor in the face, as a short angler fish demon and a tall spider burst in. “Angel Dust, Baxter, welcome. I wasn’t expecting you two to come together,” Alastor said. “Neither was I. I was just walking back after a shift, and Baxter offered to give me a ride,” Angel said, before taking a glass of champagne from Nifty. Baxter smiled and did the same. “What can I say? I’m a giving person,” he said, smiling at Nifty, but she didn’t notice and went off to the dining room. 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, before we take this evening any further, we must attend to the dress code violations,” Alastor said, before snapping his fingers. After he did, Husk was in yellow, Vaggie was in white, Charlie was in blue, Mimzy was in green, Baxter was in purple, and Angel was in red. “The fuck is this for?” Husk groaned. “Dress code!” Alastor smiled. “But….purple is not a good color on me,” Baxter said. “All you did was give me a slightly different dress,” Vaggie muttered. “Ya need to stop bitching. I look great,” Angel smiled. Suddenly, a gong was sounded, and Baxter was startled into spilling his champagne on Mimzy. “Ah, dinner. Come along, you’ll find your names by your places!” Alastor smiled, leading everyone away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests sit down to dinner, and engage in some of the most awkward small talk imaginable.

Everyone sat down, and immediately noticed there was one empty chair at the head of the table. “Who’s sitting there?” Charlie asked. “The guest of honor, of course,” Alastor smiled. “So we’re just starting without them?” Mimzy asked. “I’ll keep something warm for him!” Nifty said, passing out bowls. “What did ya have in mind, sweetie?” Angel grinned, causing everyone to roll their eyes. “Pervert,” Vaggie muttered, before everyone ate in awkward silence.

After a while, Charlie finally spoke. “Well I guess I’ll break the ice. I mean I’m used to being a hostess, it’s a part of my parents’ work. It’s difficult when a group of people go to a party, so I’ll start the ball rolling. I mean, I have absolutely no idea what we’re doing here, but I am determined to enjoy myself, and know what? This soup’s delicious!” she smiled, before everyone stared at her. “No offense, hon, but hosting parties is really boring,” Vaggie said. “Well you know, it’s an important part of my life as princess of hell,” Charlie laughed nervously, before turning back to Vaggie. “Well, have you done anything interesting recently?” she asked.

“Nope,” Vaggie answered. “Met anybody interesting?” Mimzy asked. “Just a few guys. All they do is lie around on their backs all day,” Vaggie answered. “Sounds like hard work to me~,” Angel smirked. “They lie around because they’re no longer alive, dumbass,” Vaggie stated, before everyone got quiet again. “So…..Mimzy have you done anything fun?” Charlie asked. “Hm? No! Not at all really,” Mimzy said. “Oh come on, if I wasn’t trying to keep things going, we would all be sitting here awkwardly,” the princess said.

“In my professional opinion, you have ‘fear of silence-itis’,” Baxter teased. “Shut the hell up, you aren’t even a doctor,” Vaggie muttered. “I was! I just don’t practice anymore. Now I’m just a scientist,” Baxter shrugged. “So Husky, how’ve you been?” Angel smiled. “Don’t fucking talk to me like that,” Husk said, before downing another glass of champagne. “Aww come on, baby. I just wanna know what you’ve been up to~,” Angel purred. “ALASTOR, I’ve had enough of this shit. Who’s that mystery guest anyway!?” Husk shouted. Alastor opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a knock. “Excuse me for a moment,” he smiled, before going to get the door.

Everyone could hear Alastor and Nifty talking to someone, only the voices were muffled and they couldn’t make it out. Soon, Alastor headed back to the dining room. “Can you please tell us what’s going on!?” Charlie shouted. “Right, you all received a letter, didn’t you?” Alastor asked, before the others nodded. “Can I interest any of you in fruit or dessert?” he asked. “NO!” The others yelled. “In that case, let’s head to the study for coffee and brandy, and everything will be explained,” Alastor said, before grinning wickedly. “And the game will be afoot,” he finished. The others got up, and cautiously followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests finally find out who the mystery guest is, and then some of their secrets get revealed to each other

Once everyone reached the study, Nifty gave everyone another glass of champagne, before Alastor dismissed her. “Where’s the other guest?” Mimzy asked. “He’s not here! No one is here! What’s going on!?” Charlie yelled. “Please Charlie dear, have a drink,” Alastor said. “I-I can’t. Alcohol is a sin,” Charlie stammered, sitting beside Vaggie. “Yeah well I put the sin in single. Mind if I smoke?” Angel asked, before doing it anyway. “Right, are you all comfortable?” Alastor asked. “No, not at all,” Husk answered. “Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, you all have one thing in common. You’ve all wronged a very powerful person. Who’s been threatening to punish you after what you did to them,” Alastor explained.

“Wait, that’s crazy! I didn’t do anything,” Charlie stammered. “Does anyone else care to deny it?” Alastor grinned, being met with a silence by the guests. “I’m sure each and every one of you know WHO you upset, but not that he’s expected here tonight. And that this person is…..LUCIFER HIMSELF,” Alastor announced, causing everyone to talk amongst themselves. “Enough! And I’ve been told to reveal your misdeeds to one another,” Alastor smiled. “Come on, haven’t you humiliated us enough?” Vaggie asked. “Nope!” Alastor smiled. 

“Baxter, my fine fellow, let’s start with you,” he smiled. “Oh shit. Uhh we don’t HAVE to-,” Baxter started, but he got cut off. “You were once a doctor; hell’s finest. But your license was lifted. In fact, you’re lucky you weren’t killed!” Alastor exclaimed. “Why? What did he do?” Angel asked. “You know what male doctors shouldn’t do with their lady patients?” Alastor asked. “Yeah?” Angel returned. “Well he did. And with Lilith,” Alastor explained. “WAIT WHAT!?” Charlie shouted. Alastor chuckled and walked over to her. “Oh Charlie, you’ve done your share of wrongs as well. If I remember correctly, you embarrassed your father at every single public event you’ve attended together. Specifically when you allegedly cut off Helsa Von Eldritch’s finger,” Alastor grinned. “That’s a lie! I’d never do that!” Charlie shouted.

“I believe you, hon. You’re the sweetest thing ever. Besides, I didn’t actually do anything either,” Vaggie said. “Me either,” Mimzy said, “And me,” Husk said. “Not me,” Angel grinned, making the others look at him suspiciously. “I did what I did, and I have no problem with it,” he finished. “What was it?” Mimzy asked. “Fucked Lucifer,” Angel answered. “WHAT!?!” Charlie yelled. “Calm down, babe! He hired me! He just didn’t want it to get out cause it was while Lilith was on business. He got bored. But damn, what a fuck that was. Wanna hear about it?” Angel grinned. “No! No! DO NOT,” Husk yelled. “Ah Husk! Care for me to share what you’ve done?” Alastor smiled. “Alastor don’t you fucking dare,” Husk said. “Oh come on! It’s not as bad as the others! All he did was drunkenly wander into the palace and vomit on Lucifer’s sofa,” Alastor explained, before Husk sighed. “Fuck me,” he said.

“And Vaggie, you’ve had bad blood with Lucifer ever since Seviathan Von Eldritch died under mysterious circumstances,” Alastor said. “I didn't kill him,” Vaggie shrugged. “Then...why are you and Dad so tense?” Charlie asked. “I don’t know! Sev and I had a confrontation. He threatened to kill me in public,” Vaggie answered. “Why would he wanna kill ya in public?” Angel asked. “I think she meant he threatened in public to kill her,” Alastor replied. “What was the final word on the matter?” Baxter asked. “Being killed is pretty final, don’t you think?” Vaggie asked. “But he was the second gentleman who fancied Charlie that disappeared,” Alastor said. “That other one was an illusionist!” Vaggie shouted. “But he never reappeared!” Alastor said. “He was a pretty shitty illusionist,” Vaggie shrugged. “And finally, Mimzy. Lucifer’s hated you ever since getting bad service at one of your clubs,” Alastor said. “Um...yeah. It’s true,” she sighed. “Now, all of you wait here. I’ll be back in a moment,” Alastor said, before leaving them. “I knew this night would be shit,” Vaggie stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies! But it isn’t who they expected....

Alastor went back into the room, with a blonde man dressed in white. “Ladies and gentlemen, I believe you’re all acquainted with Lucifer,” he grinned. “How do you do?” Lucifer asked, looking over the crowd. Everyone started talking frantically, and then Vaggie got up muttering something in Spanish. “Tu maldito gilipollas,” she said, before kneeing Lucifer in the groin. “AHH DAMN YOU,” he shouted. “Ladies and gentlemen, there is one more piece of information you may like to have,” Alastor said. “What?!” the others shouted. “Exterminators are on their way!” Alastor grinned. “THE FUCK!?” the guests yelled. “Well, they were called here. And odds are they’ll reduce you all to dust,” the Radio Demon shrugged. “Unless….you agree to double down,” Lucifer grinned. “Huh?” Mimzy asked.

“All of you have wronged me in some way. If you agree to make up for it, by any means necessary, I’ll save you all. If not, I leave you here to die,” Lucifer explained. “Dad you would LET me die!?” Charlie exclaimed. “No, not you Charlotte, you’re exempt. I’d just make you shut down your little hotel as punishment,” he answered. “Oh…” Charlie muttered. “But there is something else you could do for me. I COULD do it myself, but it would be far more fun to watch,” Lucifer said, as he handed each guest a white box. “Go on and open them,” he smiled. “Why not? I like getting presents from guys,” Angel said, before he opened his and pulled out a gleaming white candlestick. “What the hell is this for?” he asked. The others pulled out similarly shining objects. Husk got a wrench, Mimzy got a pipe, Charlie got a dagger, Baxter got a revolver, and Vaggie got a rope. 

“In your hands, each of you hold a lethal, angel weapon. All of you have wronged me and would do anything to evade punishment. But there’s one person here I despise more than all of you. Alastor,” Lucifer explained, as the deer’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon!?” he yelled. “I’m sure you all know the Radio Demon is cunning and manipulative. So, if one of you….eliminated Alastor, you would all be fine. I would pretend you’d never done a thing to me in the first place,” Lucifer finished. “Why US? You’re the king of hell,” Vaggie said. “It’ll be more fun to watch one of you do it, or course! So, now’s your chance….kill Alastor…..and all of your problems will be solved!” Lucifer announced, before switching off the lights.

Soon after a gunshot was heard, Charlie turned the lights back on, and gasped, dropping her dagger. Lucifer was lying face down on the floor, everyone crowded around him. “Well, we’re fucking dead,” Husk said, before taking a swig of his champagne. “Ok, who had the gun?” Vaggie asked. “Me!” Baxter answered. “So you shot him!” Charlie yelled. “I didn’t!” Baxter protested. “Well if you didn’t, who did?!” Charlie asked. “Somebody tried grabbing it from me, I don’t know!” Baxter yelled. Alastor kicked Lucifer’s body over. “No one shot him! There’s no gunshot wound,” he said. “How did he die!?” Mimzy asked. “I don’t know! One of us must have killed him!” Baxter exclaimed. “I DIDN'T DO IT!” Mimzy shouted. 

During the confusion, Charlie sighed and went to the champagne table. “I need a drink,” Charlie said, before taking one. “Maybe he was poisoned!” Baxter yelled, causing Charlie to scream and drop her glass. “Calm down! Calm down. It’ll be ok! It’ll be fine. Calm down,” Mimzy said, trying to get Charlie to stop. Since it was hopeless, Mimzy just slapped the princess across the face, causing everyone to stare at her. “Damn shortie,” Angel muttered. “I…..I had to stop her from screaming,” Mimzy said. “Well was it poisoned or not?” Husk asked. “We’ll never know. Unless….she dies too,” Baxter said, as everyone crowded around Charlie. Suddenly, they heard a scream from the other room, and immediately ran to the source.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests are still panicking about Lucifer, but they’ve already found another body!

The group ran to the billiard room, and Alastor started trying with the doorknob, only to find it locked. “Who’s in there!? Are you alright!?” he asked. “It’s me and NO I AM NOT OKAY!” said the other person, before opening the door. It was Nifty, looking shaken up, and tears were streaming from her eye. “Alastor! You locked us in the hotel with a murderer!” Nifty yelled. “Kid, we were always in here with a murderer,” Husk said, motioning to Alastor. “No, no, the one who killed Lucifer! THAT murderer is here!” Nifty cried. “Where are they?” Mimzy asked. “Where? We’re all looking at him! Or her! I heard you in the study, one of you is the killer!” Nifty finished. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but how did you hear us in the study?” Baxter asked. “I was listening! You guys are SUPER loud,” Nifty said. “Okay, but why were you screaming in here all alone?” Vaggie asked. “I’m scared! I drank the champagne too! What if I’m poisoned!?” Nifty answered, getting more and more agitated. “Look, stop cryin ok? Ya can come back to the study with us,” Angel said. “Yeah! There’s safety in numbers. I’ll protect you,” Baxter smiled. “But one of you is the killer!” Nifty said, ignoring the scientist’s advances. “And we need to find out which one of them did it,” Mimzy said. “Whaddya mean which one of THEM?” Angel asked. “Well I didn’t do it!” Mimzy replied.

Alastor looked over the others. “Well one of us did. We all had the means and the motive. The only person I could imagine WOULDN’T have done it is Charlie. But the rest of us had perfectly good reasons for killing him,” he explained. “Great, we’re all gettin exterminated then,” Angel said. “Maybe it wasn’t one of us!” Baxter said. “Who the fuck else is even here?” Husk asked. “Only Helsa,” Alastor and Nifty said together, before they all came to a realization. “HELSA!” they all shouted, before running to the kitchen.

The group hurried to the kitchen and started looking around. “She isn’t here,” Mimzy said, stopping by the freezer door. After she did, it swung open, and Angel screamed as Helsa’s body, with a dagger in her back, tumbled out and into Mimzy’s arms. “I didn’t do it!” she exclaimed. “Can someone help me with this?” Mimzy asked. Husk went over, and the two of them laid Helsa face down. 

“Why would anybody want to kill her?” Mimzy muttered. “Dinner wasn’t that bad,” Angel chuckled. “How can you make your dumbass jokes NOW?” Husk shouted. “It’s my defense mechanism,” Angel answered. “Sure, sure. If I was the killer, I’d kill you next,” Husk said, before everyone stopped to stare at him. “I said if! If! The only one here who killed anybody recently is Vaggie,” Husk said. “I…..ok maybe,” she said. “How many guys have you killed!?” the cat yelled. “Ones who liked Charlie, right?” Vaggie asked. “...sure,” Husk sighed. “Five,” Vaggie answered. “Five?” Husk asked. “Yeah, just the five. But can you blame me? I’m a protective girlfriend,” Vaggie said, before she and Charlie smiled softly at one another.

“I’m too old for this shit. Okay, who had the dagger?” Husk asked. “It was Charlie!” Baxter yelled. “Yeah but I put it down!” Charlie returned. “When?” Husk asked. “Before Mimzy slapped me, after I screamed, I don’t know! But any of you could have picked it up!” the princess cried. “Alright! Alright. Everyone, I believe we should take the girl’s body to the study,” Alastor said. “But why?” Husk asked. “I’m a cook at heart, Husker. I like to keep the kitchen tidy,” Alastor smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone killed Lucifer. Again.

The group headed back to the study, only they had barely made it through the door when Baxter dropped Helsa’s body in shock. “IT’S GONE!” he shouted. “What’s gone?” asked Husk, as Alastor pushed past to get a look. “Nobody, there’s no body. Lucifer’s body is gone!” he yelled. “Well maybe he wasn’t dead,” Vaggie shrugged. “He was! Well I mean...I SWEAR he was,” Baxter said. “Okay….I’m just going to go to the bathroom,” Charlie said, stepping over Helsa’s body and heading out of the room.

“Alright, everyone, we have the small issue of two dead bodies, one of which is missing, and exterminators on the way,” Alastor said. “Ok ok one question. Lucifer’s body…...did you eat it?” Nifty asked, eyeing Alastor suspiciously. “I was in the kitchen when you were, Nifty dear,” Alastor sighed. “Fair, fair. Okay….you’re clean for now,” she said. Suddenly the group heard more screaming. They ran out and saw Charlie standing over her father’s body, screaming at the top of her lungs. “He’s dead,” Vaggie said. “Lucifer! Dead! Again!” Alastor exclaimed. “Oh my goodness,” Charlie muttered, looking disoriented. “She’s going to faint! Somebody catch her!” Baxter yelled. “I’ll catch you! Fall into my arms,” Alastor said, holding his arms out for her. Charlie fell right through them and wound up in a heap on the floor. “Sorry,” Alastor smiled.

Vaggie looked at Mimzy, and her eyes widened. “You’ve got blood on your hands….” she said. “I didn’t do it!” Mimzy yelled, as Alastor went over to the corpse. “He’s got new injuries! Well he’s certainly dead now. Why would anyone want to kill him twice?” he asked. “It’s super unnecessary,” Angel said. “It’s what we call overkill,” Husk nodded. “It’s what we call psychotic,” Baxter shrugged. “Unless he wasn’t dead before!” Mimzy exclaimed. “What’s the difference?” Baxter asked. “Makes a difference to him,” Angel returned. “That’s what we’re trying to find out! We’re trying to find out who killed him, where, and with what!” Alastor yelled. “You don’t have to shout,” Baxter said. “I’m not shouting!” Alastor said, before he paused. “Alright, I am. I’m shouting! I’m shouting!! I’M SHOU-,” he started, but he couldn’t finish since a candlestick fell and hit him on the head.

“So….what are we just gonna bring this body back to the study too?” Angel asked. “Yeah, let’s do that. Damn I wish I didn’t come tonight,” Husk sighed, as he and Angel moved Lucifer into the study, with the others close behind. “Let’s put the corpses on the sofa,” Husk said. After some time, Helsa and Lucifer were on the sofa, with Helsa draped over the arm and Lucifer sitting normally, although Baxter had the decency to close their eyes. “Okay….we need to find out who did it. And fast,” he said. “And MAYBE keep more murders from happening here,” Charlie said. “Well, I have no leads on who did it, but I have a brilliant idea how to prevent more! Come with me,” Alastor smiled, before taking all the weapons and walking off. “....why do I feel like that means he’s about to kill us all?” Husk asked, before they followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group ends up with an unexpected guest

Everyone watched as Alastor locked the weapons in the closet, some of them sighing with relief. “There! Now no one can get to them,” the Radio Demon smiled. “Wait! What’re you gonna do with that key, motherfucker?” Husk asked. “I’ll put it in my pocket!” Alastor answered. “But what if you’re the murderer?” Charlie asked. “I’m not. This time,” Alastor shrugged. “But what if you are!?” the princess exclaimed. “Alright, I have an idea, we’ll throw it away!” Alastor said. Everyone agreed, and they all ran to the front door to do it. 

Alastor swung open the door to throw, but a man with a tv for a head was standing on the other side, as if he were about to knock. Alastor’s smile instantly became more forced. “Vox! What on earth are you doing here?” he asked. “Relax, Radio Bastard. I’m not here for you. My phone is dead and I’m meeting with Valentino later. I just need an outlet,” Vox explained. “One moment please!” Alastor smiled, before the group huddled together, whispering. “What the fuck did I walk in on?” the television muttered, before Alastor turned back to him.

“Alright, you may come in,” Alastor said, before Vox shoved past him. “So, where is it?” Vox asked. “What? The body?” Alastor asked. “No, an outlet you idiot. What body?” Vox asked. “What? There’s no body. There’s nobody in the study. But I think there are outlets in the lounge,” Alastor said, leading Vox away. “What is going on here? You’re acting stranger than usual, Alastor,” he said. “Hm? Nothing is going on! Just a friendly dinner party you so rudely interrupted. Now, the lounge is right through that door. When you finish, would you please wait in there?” Alastor asked. “Fine. It’s better than being around your creepy ass,” Vox said, before going into the lounge. Alastor locked the door behind him and turned back to the others.

“Now listen, the exterminators shouldn’t be here for another 29 minutes. That gives us plenty of time,” Alastor said. “To do what? Get killed?!” Charlie exclaimed. “No! We just need to identify the murderer. We’re all in this together after all,” Alastor said. “That’s it, this is bullshit and Charlie is freaking out. We’re leaving,” Vaggie said. “I’m sorry Vaggie, but you cannot leave the hotel. We can’t take any chances,” Alastor shrugged. “If you leave, I’ll say you fucking killed both of them,” Husk said, as the others nodded in agreement. “Todos ustedes son idiotas. Alastor, just WAIT until we’re alone together. I’ll make you sorry,” Vaggie grumbled. “Vaggie dear, no man in their right mind would be alone with you. Now, let’s head to the library to reassess the situation,” Alastor said. The group headed away, but Husk stayed behind and looked in the study. “Is everything okay, Husky?” Angel asked. “Yep, two corpses. Everything’s fine,” Husk said, before joining the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a few chapters, but they finally decided to search for clues.

The group was back in the library, and Husk already reached for a bottle. “Anybody want whisky?” he asked. He got a few nods and started to pour, mainly missing the glasses and the whisky ending up on the table. “Okay look, Alastor, am I right that there’s nobody else in the hotel?” Husk asked. “Um, no,” the deer answered. “So then there is someone else in the hotel!” Husk shouted. “No sorry, I said no meaning yes,” Alastor smiled. “No meaning yes!? Look, is there someone else in this fucking hotel, yes or no!?” Husk asked. “Hm…...no,” Alastor answered. “No there is or no there isn’t!?” Husk yelled. “Yes,” Alastor smiled. Suddenly Vaggie broke her glass over the fireplace. “Please!! Don’t you think we should get the tv dick out of the hotel before he figures out what’s going on here!?” she shouted.

“If we throw him out he’s going to be pissed!” Baxter yelled. “If we let him stay he’s gonna get suspicious!” Angel returned. “If we throw him out he would get MORE suspicious!” Baxter shouted. “If I was him I’d be suspicious already,” Husk muttered. “WHO CARES? Vox doesn’t matter! Let him stay locked up for another HALF AN HOUR. The exterminators will be here by then, and there are two dead bodies in the study!!” Charlie shouted, completely hysterical. “Charlie, hon, breathe. Ok? Just breathe,” Vaggie said, going over and holding her hands. 

“Look there’s still some confusion about whether there’s anybody else in the hotel,” Husk said. “There isn’t!” Alastor replied. “You mean there isn’t any confusion or there isn’t anybody else?” the cat asked. “Either! Or both,” Alastor smiled. “You’re enjoying this aren't you, you sick fuck? Ok, just give me a clear answer,” Husk said. “Certainly! What was the question?” Alastor asked. “IS THERE ANYONE ELSE IN THE HOTEL?” Husk screamed. “No!” the others said at once. 

“....that’s what he says. Look, I got an idea. Let’s split up and search the hotel,” Husk said. “Split up!? One of us might run into the murderer!” Charlie exclaimed. “Listen princess, yeah suck it up, people are gonna die. You can’t make an omelette without breaking a few eggs, every cook will tell you that,” Husk shrugged. “But look what happened to the cook!” Charlie yelled. “Husker, are you willing to take that chance?” Mimzy asked. “We don’t have much of a choice,” he shrugged. “Okay. But it’s dark upstairs and I’m scared of the dark. Will anyone go with me?” Nifty asked. “I will!” Baxter exclaimed, rushing to her side but falling on the ground. “Alright, after that pathetic display, I believe it will be better if we draw straws for partners. Come along!” Alastor said, leading everyone to the kitchen.

Once they were there, Alastor began to cut straws into pieces. “Alright, the two shortest together, the next two shortest together, and so on,” he said, holding them out. So it was decided that Mimzy and Nifty would search the attic, Alastor and Vaggie would search the second floor, Husk and Angel would search the first floor, and Baxter and Charlie would search the basement. “Alright, we’ll meet back here in fifteen minutes or so,” Alastor said. “What if one of us dies!?” Charlie asked. “We’ll remember you fondly, dear!” Alastor answered, as everyone went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So everyone begins to search the hotel, but they’re all still pretty clueless about the potential killer. But then they find ANOTHER body, so the clock is ticking.

Mimzy and Nifty were staring up the narrow attic staircase. “Do you want to go up in front of me?” Mimzy asked. “Um…..no,” Nifty answered. “Come on! I'm sure there's no one up there,” Mimzy said. “Okay…..then you go first,” Nifty said. “Okay,” Mimzy nodded. The two just stood at the bottom for a moment longer. “Go on! I’ll be right behind you,” Nifty said. “Um….I’m still nervous,” Mimzy said. “Then let's go together,” Nifty said. Mimzy nodded, and the two both tried to go up at once.

Meanwhile, Baxter and Charlie were at the top of the steps to the basement. “After you, Princess,” Baxter said. “No, no. You can go first,” Charlie replied. “No, no, no, I insist,” Baxter stammered. “No, I insist!” Charlie returned. “What are you afraid of, a fate worse than death?” Baxter asked. “Noooo, just death. Isn't that enough?” Charlie asked. Baxter sighed and ended up going down first, the girl cautiously following behind him. 

On the second floor, Alastor and Vaggie were staring at two doors side by side. “Are you going in there, dear?” Alastor asked. “Yeah, are you?” Vaggie asked. “Of course,” Alastor nodded, before they both paused. The two were incredibly tense, and each seemed to be waiting for the other to make the next move. Alastor finally straightened himself out and looked in the room. “Hm, I don’t see any light switches in there,” he said. “Well there must be switches somewhere. I’ll look,” Vaggie replied.   
“Would you like me to come in with you?” Alastor asked. “HELL NO. Sorry, no thanks, asshole,” Vaggie said, before they each went in a room.

Back on the first floor, Husk and Angel were still looking around. “Oh Husk baby, ya gonna protect me?” Angel smirked. “I’d rather fucking die,” Husk answered. “Hey! But what if we run into the murderer?” Angel asked. “Every man for himself,” Husk answered. “Ya no fun,” Angel muttered, before going to look at a bookshelf. He pulled a book, and suddenly a secret passage swung open. “Husk look! A secret passage! C’mon, I wanna see where it leads,” Angel said, before going in. “You’re gonna fuckin die!” Husk yelled. “Will not! Now get ya ass in here!” Angel shouted. Husk groaned and followed him in.

Angel and Husk came out on the other end of the passage, leading them to the lounge. “I can’t see shit. Turn on the light,” Husk said. “Aww, but I like it when it’s dark. It’s romantic,” Angel purred. “Don’t fuckin touch me! I’ll do it,” Husk said, before turning on the light. The first thing they saw was Vox, dead in a chair, with the pipe through his screen. “HOLY SHIT!” The two yelled. They went to go back through the passage, but it closed behind them. Instead they ran to the main door, but found it locked. They started screaming and banging on the door, desperate to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically no one trusts one another at this point, and now they have three murders to solve.

Meanwhile, everyone else heard the screaming and rushed to the lounge doors. “The door’s locked!” Baxter yelled. “I know!” Mimzy returned. “Well unlock it!” Baxter shouted. “Where’s the key?” Mimzy asked, as Alastor started checking his pockets. “They key’s gone!” he exclaimed. “Forget about the key, unlock the door!” Baxter returned. “I can’t unlock the door without the key!!” Mimzy yelled, before trying the handle again. “Let us in! Let us in!” she exclaimed. “LET US OUT, LET US OUT!” the other two yelled. 

Alastor started backing up. “It’s no use, stand back! I’ve just got to break it down!” he yelled. Soon Alastor ran to the door, slammed against it, but fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder. “Wait! I know!” Nifty exclaimed. While the cyclops ran off, Angel and Husk kept screaming. “WILL YOU SHUT UP? We’re doing our best!” Vaggie yelled. Suddenly, Nifty came back, holding a gun. She tripped over Alastor, and the gun went off, hitting the chandelier. “Fuck I think they’re shooting at us!” Husk yelled. Nifty got up and shot the lock twice. “Come out! The door is open!” she said, as the two walked out. 

“Why the hell were you shooting at us!?” Husk shouted. “To get you out!” Nifty answered. “You could have killed me! I can’t take any more scares,” Husk said, before the chandelier came crashing down behind them. “I’ll clean it later,” Nifty said. “I can help you! It was really great of you to save them like that,” Baxter smiled. “Oh! Thanks!” Nifty replied. “Okay, I don’t wanna interrupt ya little weirdos, but Vox is dead!” Angel shouted. “What!?” the others asked, before running to look. 

Sure enough, they saw the overlord sitting there, dead. “Which one of you killed him!?” Charlie asked. “We found him! Together!” Angel returned. “The door was locked! How’d you even get in?” Mimzy asked. “There's a secret passage through some fuckin bookshelf,” Angel answered. “Wait a second, Nifty is that the same gun?” Baxter asked. “The one from the closet?” Charlie asked. “Yes! It was unlocked!” Nifty answered. “Unlocked!?” the others asked. “Yes! Come and see!” Nifty exclaimed, before leading them to the closet.

The group looked, and just like Nifty said, the closet was wide open. “How did you know it was unlocked? That you could get the gun?” Charlie asked. “I didn’t! I thought I would break it open, but it was open already!” Nifty answered. “A likely story,” Vaggie muttered, before they heard a knock at the door. “Maybe they'll just go away,” Angel shrugged. But whoever it was kept knocking. “I'm going to open it,” Mimzy sighed. “Why?!” Angel asked. “I have nothing to hide! I didn't do it!” Mimzy exclaimed, before taking the key from Alastor and leaving to open the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, another unexpected guest shows up. Only this time, it’s a bigger asshole than Vox.

The group followed Mimzy as she opened the door. Standing on the other side was a ridiculously tall moth demon, who towered over all of them. Angel’s eyes widened at the sight of him, and he immediately got to the back. “Mister Valentino. Good evening, sir,” Mimzy said nervously. “Good evening, doll. I don’t plan on being at this shit hole long. Vox was supposed to meet me, and I know the hotel was on the way. Did he come in here by any chance?” Valentino asked. Everyone started shaking their heads no. “Well actually yes,” Mimzy said. “There seems to be some disagreement,” Valentino returned. Once again, everyone started saying no. “Yes,” Mimzy nodded. “Mind if I use an outlet?” Valentino asked. 

Alastor pushed past the others and smiled up at him. “Valentino! Of course you may, my good man. I believe there are some in the, um, no . . .Uh, you could use the ones in the st-- no . . .Would you be kind enough to wait in the, em, library?” he asked. “Sure, but it better not take long,” Valentino said, stepping inside. His eyes landed on Angel. “Oh, Angel cakes….I had no idea you would be here,” Valentino grinned. “Oh, yes sir. I’m here. We’re having a party,” Angel smiled, going over to him. “A party hm? Mind if I take a look around? See what my baby has been getting up to?” Valentino asked. The others seemed nervous, but Alastor smiled. “Of course! Angel, why don’t you show Valentino around?” he asked. “Yes!” Angel nodded, before smiling up at Val. “Come on, Mister Valentino, I can show ya the dining room, the kitchen, the ballroom,” Angel said, before leading him away. 

Meanwhile, the other guests hurried to the study and the lounge. “Make it look convincing!” Alastor said. Angel had shown Valentino around the whole hotel, but Val stopped at the doors to the lounge and the study. “What’s going in those two rooms?” he asked. “Uhh which two rooms, daddy?” Angel asked. “Those two rooms. It’s not good to keep secrets from me, Angel,” Valentino said, reaching for a knob. “Wait! Sir, ya don’t wanna go in there!” Angel exclaimed. “Why not?” Valentino growled. “Um, because it’s all too shocking!” Angel finished. Valentino ignored him, and threw open the study door. 

Once Valentino opened the door, his eyes immediately went to the display near the curtains; Husk making out with Helsa. Only what he didn’t know was that Charlie was on the other side of Helsa’s body, nervously puppetting it. “It isn’t shocking at all. Angel cakes, you do that and worse every day at work,” Valentino said, before heading away. Angel stared wide eyed for a moment longer, then followed his boss to the next room. “Oh my goodness,” Charlie muttered, throwing the body down again.

Next, Valentino opened the door to the lounge, where Nifty and Baxter were on the sofa together, Vox was shoved underneath it, and Lucifer was in a chair with a bottle of beer. Valentino looked him over. “Damn, Lucifer is dead drunk,” Val muttered. “Dead right!” Nifty nodded. “He isn’t driving back to Lilith like that is he?” Valentino asked. “He won’t be driving home, I can promise you that!” Baxter yelled. “We can get him a car!” Nifty smiled. “A little black car,” Baxter muttered. “A limousine!” Nifty continued. Valentino just shrugged and left them, then followed Angel out into the hall.

At that moment, Alastor also stepped out. “Ah, Valentino!” he smiled. “You can stop, Alastor. I’ve seen it all,” the moth said. “You have? Well I can explain everything!” Alastor replied. “You don’t have to. This is hell, no one gives a damn,” Valentino said. “Well surely I thought there were SOME limits,” Alastor shrugged. “Can I charge my phone now?” Valentino asked. “Certainly! Follow me, sir,” Alastor smiled, before leading Valentino to the library.

Once Val was inside, Alastor locked the door. “Now why did you lock him in again!?” Mimzy shouted. “We haven’t finished searching the hotel!” Alastor answered. “And the exterminators will be here in fifteen minutes!” Baxter exclaimed. “Well, let’s get on with it then. We have to make this quick,” Alastor said, before grabbing Vaggie’s wrist and going off with her again. “Don’t you touch me,” she muttered. Everyone went off again, with Angel nervously looking at the library door. Husk looked back and saw Angel looking at it, and walked over to him. “Wanna go look in the kitchen again?” Husk asked. “Anywhere but here,” Angel nodded, before the two went off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting serious. (Super Short chapter but I felt like all the kills should be in one)

Back in the kitchen, Angel and Husk were looking around, and discovered another secret passage in the freezer. “Hey! I wonder where this one leads,” Angel smiled. “Let’s find out,” Husk shrugged, before going in. The two went through the passage, and came out in the study. “Well that was a fucking waste of time,” Husk said, as the two left the room. 

Everyone continued searching the hotel, when suddenly all of the power cut out. “Ah!” Nifty screamed, before running down the stairs. “Hello!? Hello!! Baxter!? Alastor!? Anyone!?” she cried. “It’s me,” said a whispery voice. “Oh! You scarred me. I thought you were the killer,” Nifty said. “Well you thought right!” The voice returned. A mysterious figure used the rope to put a noose around the girl’s neck. 

Meanwhile, in the library, Valentino was talking into his cell. “Hello? Voxxy? Damn idiot must not have charged his phone again,” Valentino sighed, before calling someone else. “Hello? Can you hear me? There’s something odd going on here. You know the princess’s big, ugly hotel-?” he started. But he couldn’t finish. The wrench slammed on Valentino’s head.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Someone opened it, and standing on the other side was Velvet. “Hey I’m getting like no service. Do you have free WiFi?” she asked. Instead of getting a response, she was shot, and collapsed on the doorstep. Then the door slammed shut, and the hotel’s power returned.

Everyone met back in the hall. They looked in the library and saw Valentino’s corpse hung over a table. Next, they looked through the doorway to the billiard room, and saw Nifty with a rope around her neck. Baxter went over to the table and looked at her. “I’m sorry,” he muttered, before turning to the others. “Two murders. And neither of them shot,” he said. “I thought I heard a gun,” Mimzy said, as the others nodded in agreement. “I thought I heard the front door!” Angel yelled. “Oh shit, the murderer ran out,” Husk said. They all went outside, and saw Velvet’s body lying there. “Three murders. This is getting serious,” Alastor said, before nonchalantly shutting the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to make a long story short (too late), the killer gets revealed

Everyone was in the hall, trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly, Alastor smiled brightly and looked at them. “Alright! I know who did it!” he said. “You do?” the others asked. “Yes! And in order to help you understand what happened, I will take you through the events of the evening, step by step. At the start of the evening, Nifty was here, by herself, waiting to offer you all a glass of champagne. I was in the hall, I know, because I was there. Then, I hurried across to the kitchen!” Alastor said, running there and making the others follow him.

“And Helsa was in here, alive, and in the most disinterested way possible, preparing for dinner. And then . . .” Alastor started, before heading to the front door and the others tailing along. “The doorbell rang! And it was you, Husker! You were peeved, as usual, and then Nifty met you! She smiled and poured you a drink. Then Vaggie arrived, looking pale and tragic!” the deer exclaimed. “Excuse me?” Vaggie asked, arms crossed. 

“Quiet dear, I’m talking. And I noticed that Vaggie and Nifty. . . flinched!  
Then to make a long story short-,” Alastor started. “Too late,” the others said. “One by one you all arrived. And then it was time for dinner, and we went into the dining room!” he finished, bringing the others there. “And Charlie sat here, and Baxter sat here, and Vaggie sat here, and Mimzy, Angel, Husker. This chair head was empty. You all engaged in uncomfortable small talk, then we went on to the study!” Alastor exclaimed, leading them there. 

“So, Lucifer gave you all gifts, you all opened your presents, and Lucifer switched out the lights!” Alastor announced, before turning them off. When they switched back on, Alastor was lying face down on the ground. “Which one of you fucks did it?” Husk asked, but Alastor sat up and smiled. “Lucifer lay on the floor, apparently dead. But he wasn’t!” he explained. “Ok! Ok I miss examined him!!” Baxter exclaimed. “Indeed you did! Anyways, we all tried to figure out HOW he could have died. Charlie took a drink. Baxter said, ‘Maybe it's poisoned!’ She screams!” Alastor said, before screaming. Charlie also screamed, and he sat her on the couch. “And Mimzy . . .” Alastor started, before slapping Charlie. “‘Well . . . I had to stop her screaming . . .’ She said. “Then--more screaming--Nifty--the billiard room!” Alastor shouted, leading them there.

Before they could go inside, they heard a knock at the door. “Oh whoever it is, they gotta go away or they’ll get killed!” Charlie shouted, before going to open it. Standing on the other side was a red and white imp. “Good evening! Hi I’m Blitzo of the IMP! Do you need anyone dead?” he smiled. “.....No, dead people are the LAST thing we need,” Charlie said, before slamming the door in his face. “Anyway, to the billiard room!” Alastor said, the others running behind him. 

Alastor led everyone into the billiard room and jumped up on the table. “And ONE of us wasn’t there!” Alastor smiled. “ALASTOR, as fun as it is watching you run around and act like an idiot, I’m fucking tired. Can you please get to the DAMN POINT?” Husk asked. “Fine, fine. Anyway, ONE of us wasn’t here. They stayed in the study, picked up the dagger, ran down the hall, and STABBED Helsa,” Alastor explained. “But who!?” Mimzy asked. “Charlie! It’s obvious why. Charlie and Helsa were rivals for years. And in the confusion, Charlie seized the opportunity and finished her off!” Alastor smiled. “I would never! Murder is wrong!” Charlie stammered. 

Alastor rolled his eyes and brushed her off. “Sure, sure. Anyway, we found Lucifer, ACTUALLY dead. Then Vox showed up and we found him killed by the pipe. I figured out who did it though!” he smiled. “Who?” Baxter asked. “Husker! He was the one who suggested we split up in the first place. He must have broken away from Angel at some point, came here, and plunged the pipe through Vox’s screen,” the Radio Demon said. “Why the hell would I do that?” Husk asked. “You were sick of me complaining about him!” Alastor smiled. “.....fair enough,” Husk shrugged. 

“Next up, Valentino got killed in the library! And there’s really only one person who could have done it. Angel Dust!” Alastor announced. “The Fuck!? Why me!?” Angel asked. “It’s no secret how Valentino treats his employees. Obviously you had enough, took advantage of the confusion when the lights went out, and bashed his head in with the wrench!” Alastor explained. “....well shit, Al. Yeah ya got me,” Angel shrugged. “This is all crazy,” Vaggie said. “Not as crazy as what happened next!” Alastor exclaimed, leading everyone back out to the hall. 

“Once we found Valentino’s body, we found Nifty’s body in the billiard room. The little dear never did anything to anyone, and was merely killed by association. But, unknown to some of us, Nifty has started a relationship with Seviathan Von Eldritch. And was there the night her dear boyfriend died. At the hands of the same person who killed her, Vaggie!” Alastor exclaimed. “....yes okay, I did it. I killed Nifty. But can you blame me? She kept threatening to turn me in! And I hated her. Like….flames. Flames, on the side of my face, flames,” Vaggie said. 

“Wait, what about Velvet?” Mimzy asked. “It was me,” Baxter admitted. “Velvet gave me a potion that would make me seem….Y’know, irresistible. And I used it to get with Lilith. But she still had me on the hook for payment. I had to get out of it!” he continued. “Wait….then who killed my dad?” Charlie asked. “Well there’s only one person left,” Angel said, as everyone turned to look at Mimzy. “I didn’t do it!” she yelled. “Come on! You’ve been saying that all night,” Vaggie said. “Of anything, ya just look more guilty!” Angel exclaimed. Everyone started accusing Mimzy, and still, she kept saying she didn’t do it.


	15. Chapter 15

During all the chaos, Alastor finally spoke up. “She’s right. She didn’t. I did!” he smiled, pulling out the gun. “OF COURSE IT WAS,” Husk shouted. “I knew we couldn’t trust him!” Vaggie yelled. “How’d he get the gun from me anyway!?” Baxter exclaimed. “Please, everyone, allow me to explain. I want to thank you all for helping me. You’ve killed off the most powerful beings in hell, behind myself of course. And they were the only people standing in between me and total control. So essentially, you all handed me hell on a silver platter,” Alastor explained. 

“But exterminators are coming! You’ll never get away with this!” Mimzy exclaimed. “Why should exterminators come? No one’s called them. They were never on their way,” Alastor grinned. “....we are so screwed,” Baxter muttered, as Alastor chuckled. “This really was a fun evening! I normally like to do the killing myself, but it was so entertaining to watch you all fumble around and accuse one another,” he explained. “Did you really know who killed who all along?” Vaggie asked. “Of course! You were all extremely sloppy. I’m surprised none of you pieced anything together yourselves,” Alastor answered. “Give me a break, I was drunk off my ass,” Husk muttered. “And now, being the most powerful demon in hell, I’ll assume my place as the new king!” Alastor smiled. “Wait! I’m the rightful heir. If anyone is taking over hell it’s me!” Charlie exclaimed, but Alastor just laughed. “Charlie dear, I have one bullet left in this gun, and if you try anything, you’re going to get it,” he grinned. “Oh gosh…” Charlie gasped.

“Wait! He’s bluffing! There aren’t any bullets left in that gun,” Angel said. “Angel, my fine fellow, I’m not going to fall for that trick,” Alastor smiled. “This ain’t a trick. There was one shot in the study, two for the chandelier, two for the lounge door, and one for Velvet. That’s six, one plus two, plus two, plus one,” Angel explained. “No, there was only one shot that got the chandelier. That’s one plus two plus ONE plus one,” Alastor replied. “Even if ya were right, that’d be one plus one plus two plus one, not one plus two plus one plus one,” Angel said. “Alright, one plus two plu-BE QUIET. The point is, there’s one bullet left in this gun, and I would be more than happy to give it to any of you!” Alastor exclaimed. 

“So…..what do we do?” Baxter asked. “Easy. I take the bodies home for leftovers, we leave quietly, and I’m left to rule this land for the rest of eternity,” Alastor said, before letting out a small chuckle. “Who knew that to take over, I would only need a few fools with an ax to grind? We should really do this again sometime. It’s fun watching you all kill,” he finished. “So we just let you take over hell!? That’s the plan?!” Mimzy asked. “Of course, why not?” Alastor shrugged. “I’ll tell you why not!” she said. Before anyone could process what happened next, Mimzy shot Alastor with her own angelic gun. Alastor looked at his chest, shocked. “Good shot, Mimzy dear,” he said, slinking down against the wall. “Very good shot,” he muttered, before dying on the spot.

“HOLY SHIT!” Angel yelled. Suddenly, Mimzy took off her face, revealing that it was a rubber mask all along. Standing there was a small red imp with white hair, inside a rubber suit, which he also climbed out of. “Moxxie, IMP,” he said. “I know you! What are you doing here!?” Vaggie asked. “We were assigned to kill the Radio Demon not too long ago. We found out about his little party and intercepted Mimzy’s invitation before it even got to her. I went in undercover, and basically spent the whole night trying to find out how I could kill Alastor,” Moxxie explained. “I’m not drunk enough for this,” Husk sighed.

“I told you I didn’t do it,” Moxxie said, before opening the front door, and Blitzo stepped in. “So you actually killed him?” he asked, surprised. “Yes sir, I actually did it. In the hall, with the revolver,” he answered. “Uh Huh, whatever. So, I bet you amateurs wish you called the IMP now, huh?” Blitzo smiled, but then he shrugged. “But I don’t need your business. I can just call up Queen Lilith and tell her everything you guys did. I thrive on watching drama like this,” he finished. “Ah don’t call my mom!” Charlie yelled. “Too late!” Blitzo said, as he started dialing. “Yeah….you do that, sir. I’m gonna go home and sleep with my wife,” Moxxie said. “Oh can I watch!?” Blitzo asked. “NO!” Moxxie shouted.


End file.
